Sombras Lunares Destiny
by Flagrants
Summary: Samantha y Tristán investigan los restos de una nave estrellada a las afueras de la ciudad.


"_**That shiver you feel up your spine is truth. **_

_**There are nightmares rising from the shadows, **_

_**and they hunger for our dying hope." **_

– No deberíamos estar aquí. – Las palabras rebotaron sobre las paredes creando un débil eco. En medio de la oscuridad dos siluetas se movían lentamente a través de la penumbra, guiadas solamente por el tenue resplandor de un rayo de luz, caminaban una detrás de otra, esquivando las sillas cubiertas por el óxido apiladas dentro de la habitación,.

– ¡Shhh! Guarda silencio. – Murmuró la chica que sostenía la linterna mientras brincaba por encima de un par de cajas.

El edificio había estado abandonado por mas de medio siglo; Al igual que en el resto de la ciudad, la naturaleza había comenzado a reclamar el desolado territorio hacia muchos años, pequeñas señas de vegetación cubrían las grietas en el techo, las paredes y el suelo del lugar.

– Este sitio es peligroso, puede haber Fallens cerca. –

– No seas ridículo Tristán, estamos a sólo media hora de trayecto de la Torre. – Se burló Sam.

El chico suspiró resignado, sabia que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañera. Hacía poco mas de una semana que habían visto como una nave había atravesado la atmósfera, cayendo muy cerca por fuera de los muros de la ciudad; Fue entonces cuando a Sam se le ocurrió la, según ella, brillante idea de ir a revisar los restos de la nave.

– Por aquí. – Murmuró la chica señalando una vieja entrada.

– Me puedes repetir que hacemos aquí. – Se quejó Tristán.

– Puedes regresar si quieres. – Respondió Sam al tiempo que atravesaba la puerta derruida, dejando a su compañero a oscuras. Después de un instante de duda el chico fue detrás de ella.

Salieron al frió de la noche justo en frente de un antiguo campo de football, cuyo pasto había crecido lo suficiente para estar por encima de la cabeza de ambos jóvenes. A su derecha Sam observo como la gigantesca esfera conocida como El Viajero cubría el horizonte, con su brillo blanquecino iluminando el paisaje nocturno; Justo debajo de el se encontraba la ultima ciudad segura para los humanos. "Nuestro Hogar" Pensó Sam.

– ¡Abajo!– Musitó Tristán. Un grupo de luces aparecieron en la distancia, aumentando de tamaño a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban. Los jóvenes se escondieron detrás de un autobús semi-enterrado en uno de los edificios cercanos, guardando absoluto silencio para no ser detectados, unos minutos mas tarde la patrulla paso de largo a unos cien metros de ellos. No era la primera vez que se escabullían para salir a recorrer la vieja región, y sabían bien que si los atrapaban no seria para nada agradable.

– Creo que se han ido. – Sam se incorporó y echo a andar rápidamente hacia el final de la calle. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta topar con pared, dando vuelta en seguida hacia su izquierda.

– Tardaran algu... ¡ouch! – Tristán se detuvo al instante al tropezar contra la espalda de su compañera – ¿Por qué te detienes? –

– Ahí está. –

Doscientos metros delante de ellos descansaba la enorme nave, la luz de la luna chocaba contra ella lanzando destellos azulados en todas direcciones, detrás de ella se podían observar las marcas que había dejado al arrastrarse por el suelo durante el impacto.

– ¡Hey! ¡Samantha, espera! – Sam se apresuro hacia el lugar donde yacía la nave, con Tristán corriendo a espaldas de ella maldiciendo entre dientes.

– No crees que es maravillosa. – Comentó la chica al ser alcanzada, pasando su mano por encima del casco, el cual parecía cambiar de color cada vez que los dedos rozaban su superficie.

– Nunca había visto nada igual. – Admitió el chico.

– Ellos mintieron. –

– ¿Quiénes?– Preguntó Tristán confuso.

– Los Guardianes, dijeron que había sido una de sus naves, un aterrizaje forzoso. – Sam miró a su compañero con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Esta es una nave enemiga. – Agregó finalmente.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

– Al contrario que tú, yo si leo. – Respondió en broma, dando media vuelta para examinar el resto de la nave.

Estuvieron revisando el exterior de la nave durante un cuarto de hora. La llúvia había comenzado a caer ligera, una cálida llúvia de verano.

– Encontré la forma de entrar. – Dijo Sam

Tristán se acerco lentamente hasta donde se hallaba la puerta de acceso, observando detenidamente las marcas que cubrían el lugar.

– Hubo una pelea aquí. No creo que entrar sea una buena idea. –

– Por favor Tristán. – Pidío Sam – Si fuera peligroso no habrían dejado la zona sin vigilancia, por favor, solo cinco minutos. –

– Un minuto. – Respondió Tristán, tomando la linterna de las manos de Sam adentrándose primero en la nave.

Caminaron por el interior de la nave en silencio a través de un largo pasillo, las puertas a derecha e izquierda se encontraban cerradas herméticamente, haciendo del estrecho camino la única vía para recorrer el lugar. La oscuridad se cerraba de manera ominosa a sus espaldas a cada paso que daban. En varias ocasiones usaron la linterna para mirar detrás de ellos al haber creído escuchar un ruido. El pasillo terminaba en una gran cabina con un panel de control, un pequeño led parpadeaba en la parte inferior de una pantalla, iluminando con un tono carmesí la habitación de manera intermitente.

– Mira esto. – Murmuró Sam. – Todos estos símbolos... Estamos en una Tombship, es una nave de la colmena. –

– Debes estar bromeando. –

– Todos estos son simbo... ¿Qué fue eso? – El sonido seco de un golpeo resonó en la distancia. Segundos después el panel de control frente a ellos se encendió con un pitido ensordecedor.

– ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – Gritó Tristán tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido punzante.

– ¡No fui yo! –

La linterna que sostenía Tristán comenzó a parpadear junto con el resto de focos y pantallas en la consola, la cabina parecía sumergida bajo el faro de un estrobo gigante, mientras el aguijoneante sonido iba en aumento. Súbitamente el pitido se detuvo llevándose consigo cualquier rastro de luz, sepultando todo el lugar en la oscuridad.

– ¡Tristán, tristán!, ¿dónde estas? – Gritó Sam exaltada mientras manoteaba a ciegas. – ¡Tristaahhhh! –

– Soy yo, tranquila, tranquila, aquí estoy, salgamo... – Un rugido inhumano inundo las tinieblas, atravesando las paredes de la nave. Sam se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Tristán sollozando.

– They call it the Traveler. We watch as it hangs above. The mysterious sphere, silently protecting us. – Comenzó a rezar Sam. – They call it the Traveler... Silently protecting us... –

– Mierda, la linterna no enciende. – Tristán escuchó como una puerta se abría a su derecha, a pesar de no ver nada podía sentir la vil presencia que se cernía sobre ellos. El destello rojizo volvió a iluminar la habitación, lo suficiente para distinguir la puerta recién abierta al otro lado de donde se encontraban. En la penumbra distinguió la forma cadavérica frente a el. "Las sombras tienen garras." Recordó haber leido alguna vez.

– Sam, tenemos que correr, ¿Sam? –

Sam levantó la vista para mirar a Tristán, su rostro se encontraba completamente pálido, los ojos abiertos de par en par observando un punto fijo al otro lado de la cabina. Sam podía escuchar los apenas audibles gruñidos de la criatura, obligándose a si misma a voltear, dirigió su mirada hacia el Thrall. Era como ver un esqueleto monstruoso, su piel lechosa se distinguía aun en la oscuridad, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, agitando sus garras a ciegas. La habitación se ilumino repentinamente cuando Tristán consiguió encender la linterna, la criatura giro su cabeza inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraban, sus afilados dientes parecían esbozar una sonrisa. "La sonrisa de la muerte." Pensó Sam. Fue entonces cuando el Thrall rugió hacia ellos.

– ¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue corriendo! – Sam escuchó el grito de Tristán justo a su lado. No podía recordar en que momento habían empezado a correr, ni cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo. De algún modo habían logrado salir vivos de la nave, en ese instante estaban atravesando el campo de football, siendo cazados por mas de una docena de Thralls debajo de la incesante llúvia.

Alcanzaron las gradas al otro extremo con apenas ventaja por encima de sus perseguidores, Sam podía sentir como sus pulmones comenzaban a arder por el esfuerzo, no estaba segura que pudiera mantener el paso por mucho tiempo mas.

El estruendo de una ráfaga de disparos retumbó en la noche. Sam pudo escuchar como un par de las criaturas caían al suelo.

– ¡Guardianes! – Gritó Sam hacia Tristán con una sonrisa sobre el rostro. Tres ráfagas mas se encargaron de eliminar a mas de la mitad del grupo restante. Sam levantó la vista tratando de descubrir de donde venían los disparos.

– ¡Sam! ¡Cuidado! – La advertencia de Tristán llegó demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sam tropezó con una abertura sobre el pavimento. Desde el suelo Sam pudo observar como el Trhall saltaba hacia ella vociferando con sus garras en alto, listo para acabar con ella. Sam cerró los ojos lista para recibir el mortal golpe. Un último disparo se escuchó unos segundos después.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tristán de pie frente a ella.

– S-si, eso creo. –

– Que bueno. – Suspiró Tristán desplomándose sobre el suelo

– ¿Qué te... – Cuando Sam vió su pecho notó la sangre empapando su camisa. – ¿Tristán?... ¿Tristán? No, por favor, ¡no me hagas esto! –

– Un grupo mas viene en camino, tenemos que irnos. – Una mano enguantada tomo el brazo de Sam levantándola del piso.

– Suéltame. – Sam se libro del agarre y se dejo caer junto a Tristán. – Vas a estar bien. – Sam lo abrazó comenzando a llorar.

– Sam, ve con ella. –

– No, no pienso dejarte aquí. –

– No te preocupes por mi, solo vete. – Tristán hizo un último esfuerzo para librarse del abrazo de Sam. – Por favor, llévatela. –

La Guardiana asintió hacia el y levantó a la joven por los hombros.


End file.
